panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Swadesh lists for further Romance languages
See also: Swadesh list No English Catalan Interlingua Portuguese Romanian Lengadocian Occitan Gascon Occitan Romansh 1 I jo io eu eu ieu jo 2 thou tu tu tu, você tu tu tu 3 he ell ille ele el m'', ea ''f el eth 4 we nosaltres nos nós noi nosautres nosaus 5 you vosaltres vos vós, vocês voi vosautres vosaus 6 they ells m'', elles illes ''m eles m'', elas ''f ei m'', ele ''f eles m'', elas ''f eths m'', eras ''f m'', ''f 7 this aquest iste adj; isto pron este adj; isto pron acesta adj, m, aceasta adj, f; acest pron, m, această pron, f aqueste, ~a aqueste, ~a m'', ''f 8 that aquell ille, aquelle adj; illo, aquello pron aquele adj; aquilo pron acela m, adj, aceea f, adj; acel m, pron, acea f, pron aquel, ~a aqueth, aquera m'', ''f 9 here aquí hic, aqui aqui aici, (ací dial.) aicí, aquí ací 10 there allà illac, la lá, ali; aí (near you) acolo ailà aquiu 11 who qui qui quem cine quin, qual qui 12 what què que que, o que ce qué qué 13 where on ubi onde unde ont on 14 when quan quando quando când quand quan 15 how com como como cum consí com, ~a 16 not no non não nu pas ne ... pas ... 17 all tot tote todo tot tot tot 18 many molt multe muito multe f'', mulţi ''m fòrça hèra 19 some algun, una mica alicun, alcun algum nişte qualque quauque 20 few poc pauc, poc pouco puţin pauc pòc 21 other altre altere outro m'', outra ''f alt m'', altă ''f autre aute 22 one un un um m'', uma ''f unu, un m'', una ''f un, una un, ua m'', ''f 23 two dos duo dois m'', duas ''f doi m'', două ''f dos, doas dus, duas m'', ''f 24 three tres tres três trei tres tres 25 four quatre quatro quatro patru quatre quate 26 five cinc cinque cinco cinci cinc cinc 27 big gran, gros grande grande mare bèl, ~a gran, ~a 28 long llarg longe longo lung long, ~a long, ~a 29 wide ample large largo larg larg, ~a large, ~ja , 30 thick gruixut grosse, spisse grosso, espesso gros espés, ~sa espés, ~sa 31 heavy pesat pesante pesado greu pesuc, ~ga pesuc, ~ga , 32 small petit parve, micre pequeno mic pichòt/pichon, ~a petit, ~a 33 short curt curte curto scurt cort, ~a brac, ~a 34 narrow estret stricte estreito strâmt estrech, ~a estret, ~a 35 thin prim tenue, magre tênue, magro subţire, slab fin, ~a prim, ~a , 36 woman dona femina mulher femeie, muiere femna hemna 37 man (adult male) home homine homem bărbat òme òme 38 man(human being) persona homine homem om òme òme 39 child nen infante criança, filho copil enfant mainatge 40 wife muller sponsa, sposa, uxor, marita esposa, mulher soţie, nevastă esposa, molher esposa, molher , 41 husband marit sponso, sposo, marito esposo, marido soţ, bărbat espós, marit espós, marit , 42 mother mare matre mãe mamă maire mair 43 father pare patre pai tată paire pair 44 animal animal animal animal vietate, animal animal animau 45 fish peix pisce peixe peşte peis peish 46 bird ocell ave ave, pássaro pasăre aucèl ausèth 47 dog gos can cão, cachorro câine gos, can, chin can 48 louse poll pediculo piolho păduche pesolh pedolh 49 snake serp serpente cobra, serpente şarpe sèrp sèrp 50 worm cuc verme verme vierme vèrm vèrmi 51 tree arbre arbore árvore arbore, copac aubre arbe, arbo 52 forest bosc foreste floresta pădure bòsc bòsc 53 stick bastó baston bastão, vara băţ, baston baston barròt 54 fruit fruit, fruita fructo fruta, fruto fruct fruch frut 55 seed llavor semine semente sămânţă, grăunte semen, grana semi, grana 56 leaf fulla folio folha frunză fuèlha, fuòlha huelha ] 57 root arrel radice raiz rădăcină rasiga arraditz 58 bark escorça cortice casca scoarţă rusca arrusca 59 flower flor flor flor floare flor hlor 60 grass herba herba grama, erva iarbă èrba èrba 61 rope corda corda corda sfoară, frânghie, coardă còrda còrda 62 skin pell pelle, cute pele, cútis piele pèl pèth 63 meat carn carne carne carne carn carn 64 blood sang sanguine sangue sânge sang sang 65 bone os osso osso os òs òs 66 fat (n.) gras grassia gordura grăsime grais greish 67 egg ou ovo ovo ou uòu ueu 68 horn banya corno chifre, corno corn bana còrna 69 tail cua cauda cauda, rabo coadă coá coda 70 feather ploma pluma, penna pena, pluma pană, fulg pluma pluma , 71 hair pèl; cabell pilo; cabelo pelo; cabelo păr pel peu , 72 head cap capite, testa cabeça cap cap cap , 73 ear orella auricula orelha ureche aurelha aurelha 74 eye ull oculo olho ochi uèlh, uòlh uelh 75 nose nas naso nariz nas nas nas 76 mouth boca bucca, ore boca gură boca boca 77 tooth dent dente dente dinte dent dent 78 tongue llengua lingua língua limbă lenga lengua 79 fingernail ungla ungula unha unghie ongla ungla 80 foot peu pede pé laba piciorului pè pè 81 leg cama gamba perna picior camba cama 82 knee genoll geniculo, genu joelho genunchi genolh jolh 83 hand ma mano mão mână man man 84 wing ala ala asa aripă ala ala 85 belly panxa ventre barriga, ventre burtă, vintre, pântece ventre vente 86 guts budells tripas tripas, entranhas maţe, măruntaie tripa, budèl tripa, budèth 87 neck coll collo pescoço, colo gât còl còth 88 back esquena dorso costas pl, dorso spate, spinare esquina arrea, esquia 89 breast pit pectore; sino (bosom) peito; seio (bosom) piept pièch, pitre pieit , 90 heart cor corde coração inimă còr còr 91 liver fetge ficato, hepate fígado ficat fetge hitge , 92 drink beure biber beber a bea beure béver 93 eat menjar mangiar, manducar, eder comer a mânca manjar minjar 94 bite mossegar morder morder a muşca mossegar mòrder 95 suck xuclar, llepar suger sugar, chupar a suge chucar chucar 96 spit escopir sputar cuspir a scuipa escopir escupir 97 vomit vomitar vomir, vomitar vomitar a vomita racar vomir 98 blow bufar sufflar soprar a sufla bofar bohar , 99 breathe respirar respirar respirar a respira alenar alenar , 100 laugh riure rider rir a râde rire arríder 101 see veure vider ver a vedea veire, véser véder 102 hear escoltar audir ouvir a auzi ausir, entendre audir, enténer 103 know saber saper saber a şti saber, saupre saber 104 think pensar pensar pensar a gândi pensar pensar 105 smell olorar oler cheirar a mirosi sentir sentir , 106 fear témer timer temer a se teme crénher crénher, témer 107 sleep dormir dormir dormir a dormi dormir dormir 108 live viure viver viver a trăi viure víver 109 die morir morir morrer a muri morir morir 110 kill matar occider matar a ucide, a omorî tuar tuar 111 fight lluitar luctar lutar a lupta se batre bàte's 112 hunt caçar chassar caçar a vâna caçar caçar 113 hit colpejar, picar colpar, batter bater a bate, a lovi trucar, tustar trucar, tustar 114 cut tallar secar, taliar cortar a tăia talhar talhar 115 split partir, dividir finder fender, rachar a frânge, a despica, a rupe, a spinteca partir, se dividir partir, dividí's 116 stab apunyalar dagar (with a dagger), pugnalar esfaquear, apunhalar a înjunghia estocar, escanar estocar, escanar , 117 scratch gratar, rascar, esgarrapar grattar, rader arranhar, raspar a zgâria rascar, gratar arrascar, gratar 118 dig cavar, excavar foder, fossar, excavar cavar, excavar a săpa, a excava cavar cavar , 119 swim nedar natar nadar a înota nadar nadar 120 fly (v.) volar volar voar a zbura volar volar 121 walk caminar ambular, camminar; promenar se (stroll) andar, caminhar; passear (stroll) a merge, umbla, se plimba (stroll) anar, caminar anar, marchar 122 come venir venir vir a veni venir viéner, vir 123 lie jeure cubar, jacer estar deitado, jazer a sta întins; a se culca jaire colcar 124 sit seure seder, esser sedite sentar, estar sentado a sta jos, a şedea se sèire séde's 125 stand estar dret star estar de pé, estar em pé a sta, a sta în picioare estar drech(a) estar dret(a) 126 turn girar tornar, girar virar, girar a se întoarce virar virar, arrodar 127 fall caure cader cair a cădea caire, tombar càder 128 give donar dar dar a da bailar, donar dar, donar 129 hold aguantar, sostenir tener segurar a ţine tenir tiéner, tier 130 squeeze apretar premer, comprimer apertar, comprimir a presa, a strânge, a comprima pressar prémer , 131 rub fregar fricar, frictionar esfregar, friccionar a freca, a fricţiona fretar fretar 132 wash rentar, netejar lavar lavar a la, a spăla lavar lavar 133 wipe eixugar essugar enxugar a şterge eissugar eishugar, boishar 134 pull estirar tirar, traher puxar a trage tirar tirar, tréger 135 push empènyer pulsar empurrar a împinge butar possar, honhar 136 throw llançar, llençar jectar, lancear jogar, atirar, lançar a arunca lançar arronçar 137 tie lligar ligar amarrar a lega estacar estacar 138 sew cosir suer costurar a coase coire còser 139 count comptar contar contar a număra comptar condar 140 say dir dicer dizer a zice, a spune dire, díser díser 141 sing cantar cantar cantar a cânta cantar cantar 142 play jugar jocar jogar, brincar a juca jogar jogar 143 float flotar flottar flutuar, boiar a pluti flotar flotar 144 flow fluir fluer fluir a curge rajar arrajar 145 freeze gelar, congelar gelar gelar, congelar, refrigerar a îngheţa gelar gelar 146 swell inflar tumer, intumescer, inflar inchar, intumescer a se inflama, a se [[umfla coflar coflar 147 sun sol sol sol soare solelh só, sorelh 148 moon lluna luna lua lună luna lua 149 star estel, estrella stella estrela stea estela estela 150 water aigua aqua água apă aiga aiga 151 rain pluja pluvia chuva ploaie pluèja, pluòja ploja, pluja 152 river riu fluvio rio râu, fluviu riu arriu 153 lake llac laco lago lac lac lac 154 sea mar mar mar mare mar mar 155 salt sal sal sal sare sal sau 156 stone pedra petra pedra piatră pèira pèira 157 sand sorra arena, sablo areia nisip sabla sabla 158 dust pols pulvere pó; poeira (dirty) praf, pulbere polvèra, posca prova 159 earth terra terra terra pământ tèrra tèrra 160 cloud núvol nube nuvem nor nívol nívol 161 fog boira bruma, nebula neblina, névoa, nevoeiro, bruma ceaţă bruma, tubas bruma 162 sky cel celo céu cer cèl cèu 163 wind vent vento vento vânt vent vent 164 snow neu nive neve zăpadă, nea nèu nèu 165 ice gel, glaç glacie gelo gheaţă glaç glaç 166 smoke fum fumo fumaça fum fum hum 167 fire foc foco, igne fogo foc fuòc, fuèc, fòc huec, huc@@, [[hòc 168 ashes cendres cineres cinzas cenuşă, scrum cendre brasa 169 burn cremar arder queimar, arder a arde cremar bruslar 170 road carretera strata estrada drum, cale, stradă camin camin 171 mountain muntanya montania montanha munte montanha montanha , 172 red vermell, roig rubie, rubide, rubre vermelho, rubro roşu roge, ~ja arroi, ~ja 173 green verd verde verde verde verd, ~a verd, ~a 174 yellow groc jalne amarelo galben jaune, ~a jaune, ~a 175 white blanc blanc branco alb blanc, ~a blanc, ~a 176 black negre nigre preto, negro negru negre, ~a negre, ~a 177 night nit nocte noite noapte nuèch, nuòch, nuèit nueit 178 day dia die dia zi jorn jorn, dia 179 year any anno ano an an an 180 warm càlid calide quente, cálido cald, fierbinte caud, ~a caud, ~a 181 cold fred frigide frio, frígido rece, frig freg, ~ja hred, ~a 182 full ple plen, complete cheio, pleno, completo plin plen, ~a plen, plea 183 new nou nove novo nou nòu, ~va nau, ~va 184 old vell vetule, vetere velho vechi vièlh, ~a vielh, ~a 185 good bo bon bom bun bon, ~a bon, ~a 186 bad dolent mal mau rău, prost marrit, ~da maishant, ~a , 187 rotten podrit corrupte estragado putred, stricat; depravat, corupt poirit, ~da poirit, ~da 188 dirty brut immunde sujo, imundo murdar lord, ~a lord, ~a 189 straight recte recte reto drept drech/drèit, ~a dret, ~a 190 round rodó rotunde, ronde redondo rotund redond, ~a ardon, ~a 191 sharp esmolat, agut affilate (cutting); acute (pointed) afiado, aguçado ascuţit agusat, ~da ahilat, ~da 192 dull rom obtuse cego, embotado bont [[]] esmoishoat, ~da 193 smooth llis, suau lisie liso neted doç, ~a doç, ~a 194 wet humit, mullat humide, molliate úmido, molhado umed trempe, ~a molhat, ~da 195 dry sec sic seco uscat sec, ~a sec, ~a 196 correct correcte correcte correto corect corrècte, ~a corrècte, ~a 197 near prop, a prop proxime, vicin adj; proximo, presso adv próximo adj & adv; perto adv lângă, apropiat prèp pròche 198 far lluny distante adj; longe adv distante adj; longe adv departe luènh, luònh luenh 199 right adj dreta dextere direito drept drecha/drèita dreta 200 left adj esquerra sinistre esquerdo stâng esquèrra esquèrra 201 at a a, in a, em la, în a a, ad 202 in dins in em în dins, en dens, en 203 with amb con com cu amb dab 204 and i e e şi e e , 205 if si si se dacă se se 206 because perquè proque porque pentru că perque pr'amor que 207 name nom nomine nome nume nom nom Romance ca:llista de Swadesh de les llengües romàniques